1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor amusement devices and, more particularly, to a water frolic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Young children are fascinated by water and enjoy playing in water outside. The simplest “water play” device is the garden hose. However, a drawback is that the hose either must be constantly held by an adult or propped up which can result in children frequently knocking it over.
Another common water play device is a water sprinkler. Children enjoy frolicking in the water that gently sprays from these devices. However, such devices may not be suitable for groups of children since it is difficult for more than one child at a time to get sprayed.
Various other water play devices have been invented. On a larger scale, some parks have permanently installed sprinklers with water nozzles/jets. These devices require proper plumbing, and are expensive to install and maintain. However, they are appropriate for their intended purpose.
There have also been water play devices suitable for residential use such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,606,637 to Habing. Habing describes a water play system wherein water is supplied to a plurality of sprinkler stations. Each sprinkler has a solenoid-controlled valve powered via an electrical cord running to it. Although children will have fun using such a device, Habing suffers from an overly complex and potentially unsafe design.